Never Enough
by wolfteam000
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles about UltearXJellalXErza
1. Our World

**Our World**

She had been the one to possess him and plant ideas of resurrecting Zeref in his head. They had both been very young but Ultear had been able to appreciate the ideals they were trying to achieve and she had needed him to do the same as well. She had believed that he could understand her as well. She had _chosen _him.

They had strove to unravel the mysteries of the lost magic to create an ideal world where only the strong would live. Power was everything after all. And though she was not with Jellal physically, her magic had allowed her to stay by his side as he had started his task after killing off the ancient cult.

Jellal had used the ex-slaves to build the Tower of Heaven. He had wanted to achieve freedom and to lead everyone into paradise. He had an exceptional gift in manipulating people and he utilized it to his advantage. In many ways, he was the ideal puppet in her plans. He had tried so hard to gain his twisted, distorted form of freedom. He had tried to set the others free but they would not listen. They did not know how to. They did not understand the scale of his plans or Zeref's greatness. They had been beyond salvation. But as long as he was with her, as long as he was saved then she was content.

But still, he had never fully submitted to her wills and ideals. Something in his heart held him back. Ultear could see the darkness in his soul, could feel the hatred coursing through him. He could have been perfect. They could have ruled the world together. But something stood in their way. Someone stood in his way.

Jellal would often seek Erza out before he had succumbed to Ultear's control. They would look up at the starry night, painted a blend of blue and gray, and dream of escaping. They had an inexplicable bond between them. Erza would never come to understand what she and Jellal had tried to achieve but Ultear knew that he had loved her with all his heart. He had loved her so much.

Ultear had witnessed the entire fight in the tower between Fairy Tail and Jellal and she knew that the only way Fairy Tail had won was because he had suffered doubts. He had questioned his motives and his faith. He had held back for _her_. And as he watched Erza sink into the lacrima as his sacrifice to Zeref, Ultear had thought for a moment that maybe Jellal could stand firm for the greater good of the world. Maybe with Erza out of the picture, everything would go back to the way it was. But in the end, he hadn't been able to go through with it. The man had struggled against her control and it was when he had caught sight of Erza, crying as she begged Natsu to leave her, that he had snapped. Jealousy had flooded through him as he watched his beloved cry in the arms of another man. Sorrow had gripped at his heart as he realized the pain and hurt he had caused her. At that moment, he was torn between his desires for true freedom and between what he felt was right. And though Jellal had rushed into battle with Natsu in a fit of blind rage, Ultear could feel her control slip away slowly as he struggled for his sanity.

As the tower crumbled around Jellal, when no hope was left, he had sacrificed himself in place of Erza in order to save her. He had hoped to make amends for the wrongs he had done with one final act.

Ultear shook her head as she stood in the middle of the snowy land, gazing at the violet sky, the memory of Jellal's weathered face lined with pain etched in her brain. A single drop of tear rolled down her cheek.

_I could have told you Jellal, this world was never meant for one as beautiful as you…_

* * *

><p><strong>Just this stupid idea floating around in my head as I listened to Don Mclean's Vincent. Took some lines from the song because it's such a beautiful song and the lyrics are so awesome. Can anyone find them all?<strong>

**I found it really hard to pen this down. I wasn't quite sure about the grammar and it's just that the idea is kinda hard to write down I guess. I was trying to capture Ultear's twisted love for Jellal and her crazy beliefs while trying to show Jellal's struggle between good and evil with Erza acting as a sort of anchor. So yeah, not satisfied with this draft but then again, I probably can't improve it anymore.**


	2. Liar

**Liar**

"Why can't you stay?" Ultear asked, desperation evident in her tone.

Jellal shook his head. "I can't do this. I need to see her."

"Even if it means that you'll lose everything you have now?"

He glanced at her reluctantly.

A hand snaked around his waist as she hugged him. "Can you tell me that you don't want any of this?"

Jellal swallowed and bit out tersely. "Yes."

She studied his face slowly before a slow smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

He had never been good at lying.


	3. Realize

**Realize**

Jellal pulled down his mask, allowing the cool sea breeze to caress his hot cheeks.

Ultear smiled at him. "So, you're really going to enter into the tournament."

He did not notice the tinge of disappointment in her voice. "Yes."

"And are you going to join her team?"

This time, he did not miss the fact that she had deliberately avoided saying her name. Jellal turned to her and smiled unsurely. "No, I'll be teaming up with Laxus and his team."

"But will you see her?"

Jellal laughed softly, his eyes softening. "Yes."

Ultear crossed her arms across her chest. "I see."

He looked at her curiously. "Why so many questions?"

Her smile faltered for a split second before she looked away. "Oh nothing. Just curious."

A silly smile made its way onto his face as he gazed out across the sea. Hearing her shuffle closer to him, he stood up and turned to her.

"Well, I'd better get going," Jellal murmured and hugged her briefly. Giving her one last wave, he disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

He never noticed the slight wetness on her cheeks.


	4. Lying Eyes

**Lying Eyes**

_There ain't no way to hide your lying eyes ~ Lying Eyes (The Eagles_)

"Where are you going?"

"Just to get a couple of drinks with my friends."

"Really?"

The disbelieving tone in her voice stopped him in his tracks and he hesitated as he turned back to look at her. His eyes flashed with guilt momentarily and he looked away. After a moment, he turned back towards her, façade slipping back into place.

"You know, just the guys."

He held her gaze for as long as he could. Seeing the hurt and disbelief etched on her face, he swept from the room.

He could still see her burning gaze on him.

He should have known that after all this time, she had learnt how to tell when he was lying.


	5. Return

_Do you love me enough to let me go? (Enough To Let Me Go – Switchfoot_)

"Don't go."

He looked back at her once and it was the image of her tear stained face that would haunt him forever.

"Don't go, you'll die!"

Jellal could feel his eyes well up with tears and his vision blurred momentarily before he brushed away the tears angrily. "I have to, you know why. She could be hurt. She needs my help."

"I need you too!" She screamed hysterically, her sobs filling the room.

He breathed in deeply and his throat constricted. It wasn't fair. Why did so much shit happen to him? He had tried so hard to walk the path of redemption but still, everyone just ended up getting hurt, either by his hands or someone else's.

Her cold hands gripped his arm desperately but he shook it off quickly.

Her whimpers reached his ears. "It's always been her, hasn't it?"

He could feel his heart breaking. He wanted her to understand so much but he just could never tell her. "No, it's just that…"

Her laboured breathing echoed in his ears and he closed his eyes sadly. "Ultear, do you love me enough to let me go?"

Her silence was answer enough.

"I'll be back. I promise."

**I read this comment for the song on youtube and I had to write about it.**

"**It's about indecision, injustice,** **living in a state of being wronged. It's a song telling her to stay away and to let him stay at the same time"**


End file.
